criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Wursh
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Wursh | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | C14App = true | C15App = false | Name = Wursh | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-Orc | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Orcish | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Boroftkrah; Rosohna | Family = | Connections = | Profession = Blacksmith | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} }} is a half-orc blacksmith. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Wursh the Tapper is a tall (about 7 feet tall) and muscular half-orc. He is bald and has a thin chin beard of coarse, black hair. Both his arms are tattooed, and according to him, the tattoos have ceremonial meaning in Boroftkrah. Personality Wursh appears to be a very serious individual, completely aware of his physical appearance and orcish heritage. He seems driven to fight against the orcish blood that courses through him. Wursh seems to be especially talented at reading people: he gives Fjord a lesson in self-confidence, telling him not to be so insecure, as it could cost him greatly. This advice also shows his self-confidence and emotional maturity. Biography Background Wursh is from Boroftkrah, a community in the Greying Wildlands, northwest of Xhorhas. When Fjord asked why he was in Rosohna, he said that he had an apprenticeship "up north" and had been trying to go for it, but "it's a bit dangerous in the Alps to get to the Sanctum so I headed south." It is possible that the Sanctum he referred to is the Cinderrest Sanctum under Kravaraad. The Mighty Nein found Wursh working in a small but well-built and sturdy smithy called the Hammered Call, where he was eating while having a break from work. Wursh welcomes them, and after having a brief conversation with the group about his origins, he provides them with some information about the broken sword, telling them that it appears Uthodurnian in its construction. He also tells them where they can find diamonds in Rosohna. After the Mighty Nein leave the Hammered Call, Wursh has a brief conversation with Fjord. Wursh tells the smaller half-orc that he acts as if he had something to prove, something which could cost him his life, as well as the burden of having orcish blood coursing through their veins. He ends the conversation by telling Fjord to be confident in who he is. The Mighty Nein return to the Hammered Call and find Wursh working. Yasha asks him about what kind of armors he has in stock, but when she realizes that Fjord wants to speak with the built half-orc, the Mighty Nein leave them alone. Fjord asks Wursh about his life in an orc clan, and Wursh remarks the ruthlessness of the orcs, a cruelty which is no different to the one that the other races manifest. The half-orc blacksmith also remarks that the religious atmosphere of Rosohna is not something he fancies. After Fjord leaves, Wursh talks with Jester and Yasha about a pair of bracers for the pale Aasimar. He also has a brief conversation with Jester, in which he tells her that Fjord has a good heart, which is not a good thing during violent times. Relationships Fjord At first, Wursh easily read through Fjord's mask, quickly understanding that the half-orc's attempts at being tough were nothing more than a charade. However, instead of becoming angry, he decides to have a serious conversation with Fjord. After that moment, both of them seem to respect each other. Character Information Abilities Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons & Dragons materials: Half-Orc abilities * Darkvision * Menacing * Relentless Endurance * Savage Attacks Proficiencies * Proficiency with smith tools Quotations * "Some of us, we don't let that blood rule us, huh?" (To Fjord in Rosohna) * "Careful. Good hearts don't do well in times of conflict." (To Jester in Rosohna) Trivia References Art: